The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and is suitably available to, for example, a semiconductor device having an IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor).
As a power semiconductor device, there is known a semiconductor device having an IGBT.
A technology related to a semiconductor device having an IGBT has been described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-119416 (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-26365 (Patent Document 2).